


Первый номер быстрого набора: Монро

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что люди думают о дружбе Ника с Монро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый номер быстрого набора: Монро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speed Dial 1: Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143775) by [readinggirl1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989). 



> Бета: squirrel-alx

Хэнк

Хэнк рассматривал телефон Ника, когда они возвращались в участок. Нику нужно быть более внимательным, гонясь за подозреваемыми, если он не хочет потерять свой телефон по-настоящему. 

— Эй, приятель. Кто это «Монро»? — поинтересовался Хэнк, размахивая телефоном. — Кодовое имя для тайной подружки? 

Он рассмеялся, когда Ник рефлекторно схватился за пустой карман.

— Это мой друг. Как ты достал мой телефон? — спросил Ник, пытаясь его выхватить.

— Не-а. Как бы ни так, дружище. Я должен узнать, какие еще секреты ты прячешь, — проговорил Хэнк, снова засмеявшись и держа телефон так, чтобы Ник не мог до него дотянуться. — И почему я не знаю про этого Монро? Играешь за другую команду? 

— Это трудно объяснить, поэтому я тебе ничего и не говорил, — вздохнул Ник, поворачивая на стоянку, — Помнишь недавнее похищение ребенка, девочки в красной куртке? Монро тот парень, чей дом мы обыскали.  
Хэнк не поверил своим ушам.

— Ты подружился с парнем, обвиненным тобой же в педофилии? 

— Я извинился, — резко ответил Ник. — Давай побыстрее закончим с отчетами. У меня еще планы на вечер.

— С Монро? Или с Джульеттой? — смеясь, поинтересовался Гриффин, когда они зашли в участок.

Зарывшись в документы, Хэнк даже не обратил внимания на пристальный взгляда Ника и пропустил момент, когда тот успел забрать свой телефон. Через пару часов, закончив с бумажной работой, Ник проговорил: 

— С Монро. У меня планы с Монро, — спокойно объяснил он на вопросительный взгляд Хэнка.

***

Джульетта

— Милый! Где твой телефон? Мне нужно найти мой! — спросила Джульетта через закрытую дверь ванной.

— Заряжается на тумбочке! — перекрикивая шум воды, ответил Ник.

— Ну, конечно. Надо было проверить там в первую очередь, — сказала сама себе Джульетта, взяв в руки его телефон. Она нажала первую кнопку быстрого набора, но звонок пошел не на ее номер. Вместо этого ей ответил мужской голос:

— Привет. Ник?

Джульетта быстро сбросила звонок. Открыв меню быстрого набора в телефоне, она пришла в замешательство:

1 Монро

2 Джульетта

3 Хэнк

Её заменили.

Кто, черт возьми, такой Монро? И почему он под первым номером в телефоне Ника?

Телефон в руке загудел — звонил Монро. Джульетта выключила звук, давая звонку попасть на голосовую почту.

Немного успокоившись, Джульетта нажала на вторую копку быстрого набора. Ее телефон пронзительно зазвонил, и, опустившись на пол, она нашла его под кроватью. Лицо Ника на заставке улыбалось ей, насмехалось над ней.

Им предстоит серьезный разговор о секретах.

***

Монро

Монро беспокойно ходил по своей гостиной с телефоном в руке. Что же ему делать? Ник позвонил, но так ничего не сказал. И не ответил, когда Монро перезвонил. Это могло ничего и не значить. Или Ник мог попасть в беду. Приняв решение, Монро схватил ключи и поспешил в дом Ника.

Его сердце колотилось, когда он позвонил в дверь.

— Эм, привет. А Ник дома? — спросил Монро у открывшей дверь рыжеволосой девушки, по-видимому, Джульетты.

— Он в душе. А кто вы? — ответила девушка, наполовину скрываясь за дверью.

Монро потоптался на месте пару секунд, думая, как лучше ответить на вопрос.

— Я э-э… друг. Ник позвонил мне, но не ответил. А это, как правило, означает какие-нибудь неприятности. Так значит он в порядке? — с беспокойством в голосе поинтересовался он. 

— Ник в порядке. На самом деле это я виновата. Я искала свой телефон, но нажала не на ту кнопку быстрого набора. Извините, что вам пришлось сюда приехать. Вы работаете с Ником? — поинтересовалась Джульетта, выходя из-за двери.

— Э-э, нет. Знаете, раз все нормально, я наверно… пойду, — нерешительно проговорил Монро, указывая рукой на свою машину, и медленно попятился назад.

— Кто там пришел? — раздался голос Ника откуда-то из дома. Монро немного успокоился от звука его голоса. 

— Твой друг, Монро, — ответила Джульетта, полностью открыв дверь. Ник стоял в полотенце, низко сидящем на бедрах, и капли воды стекали по его груди. Монро неожиданно для себя тихо завыл, к счастью Джульетта, кажется, его не услышала.

— Привет, Монро! Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Ник, но тон сказанного ясно дал понять, что ему не стоило приходить.

Монро непроизвольно улыбнулся Гримму, ведь усмешку Ника невозможно было игнорировать. Но он тут же проглотил свою улыбку из-за явного недовольства Джульетты, ее глаза были полны вопросов и, неужели в них была... ревность?

— Я волновался, но Джульетта мне все объяснила. Так что я как раз собирался домой. Увидимся позже, Ник, — туманно объяснил Монро, пытаясь уйти, пока глаза девушки не превратились в лазеры и не убили его.

Он знал, что ему не стоит подслушивать, но просто не мог с собой ничего поделать. Монро сидел в своей машине и слушал доносящиеся обрывки чужой ссоры.

«... первый номер быстрого набора «Монро»?! В последний раз, когда проверяла… был мой номер! Кто ... этот парень?!»

«Монро ... лучший друг! ... не спим вместе! ... не вру!»

Дверь захлопнулась, потом наступила тишина. Монро уезжал с надеждой. Может быть, это было чем-то большим, чем просто помощь Нику с его гриммовскими делами. Может быть, они и правда были хорошими друзьями.


End file.
